


Dream Team One-Shots

by 8Abattu8 (orphan_account)



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Dangst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Minecraft, More tags later, bad's a sad muffin in many of these, badboyhalo angst, dream team, fluffy boys being fluffy, mcyt - Freeform, one shots, why do i abuse my children like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/8Abattu8
Summary: What there WONT be:shippingsmutself-harmsuicide/suicide attemptWhat there WILL be:fluffangstpanic attacksbloodgorefluffy boys being fluffyDream Team Friendship is MagicOne more little thing. Apparently in this, they live in the same house like a big happy family and you can't stop me.
Relationships: (all relationships are platonic), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), badboyhalo and dream, badboyhalo and george, badboyhalo and sapnap, george and dream, george and sapnap
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261





	1. Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Dream teaches George how to drive.
> 
> TRIGGERS: None. (Unless humor is a sin)

"No, Dream I can't do this," George panicked, quickly stepping on the breaks.

"Come on, dude. It's fine. We've practiced before." Dream reminded him.

"But this is _different_ ," he whined.

"No, not really."

"Ugh, stop being a smartass,"

"Stop being a coward." George leaned down and smacked his forehead on the steering wheel.

" _Stop_ ," George groaned loudly. Dream laughed.

To him, this whole situation was hilarious. It reminded him so much of when he'd trained George to speedrun in Minecraft. George would whine and make a fuss, and Dream would have to swoop in and ' _save the day_ '.

"Look, all you have to do is step on the gas, but make sure you have enough gas."

" _Dream_ , _that's_ _too much gas_."

"Let me finish. All you have to do after that is make sure you're below the speed limit." Dream finished.

"You over-simplified that," George mumbled.

"Yeah, but that's all the important stuff. We talked about the complicated stuff earlier."

* * *

It might've taken half an hour, but Dream ended up convincing George to keep trying. Granted, he only tried for about 5 minutes, but he was trying none the less. Let's just say George figured out how to jake brake and was horrified the rest of the time.

When they were driving home, Dream let George fiddle with the radio and AC. They were both thoroughly entertained for the entire ride.

Once they arrived home, George spotted Bad and Sapnap exploding cheese hotdogs in the microwave out of the corner of his eye. It was probably Sapnap's idea, but they were both having a good time. Dream and George didn't join. Rather, they sat on the couch and tuned into a re-run of an old Simpson's episode.

"Did you have a good day?" Dream asked.

"No."


	2. Nearly Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Sapnap are gone. But, where are they?
> 
> TRIGGERS: Kidnapping, Brief descriptions gore and a panic attack, Mental and physical abuse (I guess?), Crying, Pretty heavy angst, Hurt-Comfort, Missing people/Filing missing person report, Stress. 
> 
> (I'm sorry the POV changes so often, but it's necessary)

"When was the last time you saw them?" The cop asked me.

"Well, yesterday, they went out to get groceries. We weren't too worried when they hadn't come back for hours. George and I figured they stopped at the arcade before coming home and didn't tell us. We only really started worrying at around 5:00 or 6:00." I explained. The cop scribbled something down on the clipboard he was holding and looked back up at me.

"Have they been acting strange lately?"

"Uh, not really. 'Cept Bad kept sayin' it felt like someone was... Someone..." I said, starting to piece together the clues

"Sir, please finish."

"Oh, _shit_." I put my hands in my hair and tugged lightly

"Sir, I'm going to need you to calm down."

"H-He kept saying it felt like s-someone was watch-watching him..."

* * *

**_This is before 👆 in case you're confused (This'll happen a lot, so be prepared)_**

"Dream! What the _hell_ are we going to _do_?" George yelled in frustration. "Bad and Sapnap are gone!"

"God, George, I wish I knew. God, I really wish.."

"Are we gonna have to call the _police_?"

" _I don't know_ , George! _Maybe_?"

* * *

"Wh-Where even a-are we?" Bad hiccuped in my lap. I brushed his hair with my fingers comfortingly.

"Well, we seem to be in some sort of garage or something..." I said quietly.

"You kn-know that's not what I-what I meant, Sapnap!"

"I know. I was hoping it'd make you feel a bit better, but I should've known it would've made it worse. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I'm not mad-mad. I could never hold a gru-udge on you." Bad said through his sobs.

Not only were we locked in a dark garage, but we'd also both taken a beating from whoever put us here. Whacked us in the head with a shovel and then some. Bad had it worse, though. Not that I minded being the support pillar for now.

* * *

"George? Can I sleep in your room tonight?" I scoffed at Bad.

"You're not sleeping in my bed if that's what you're asking."

"No! No, of course not! That'd be weird! I was thinking I could use a sleeping bag or something."

"Why though?" I asked.

Bad looked around in paranoia. His breathing picked up.

"W-Well, every time I go to bed, it feels like someone's watching me..." He mumbled.

"You're just paranoid."

"I guess... I'll go ask Dream..."

* * *

I paced back and forth, the wooden panels on my bedroom floor creaking loudly. The police said they were going to send a search party, but part of me doesn't think it'll work. I took off my sunglasses and placed them on my bedside table. I rubbed my eyes roughly and yawned.

It had been at least two days since I've slept, probably more. I haven't been eating well. I haven't talked to Dream in a little while. Overall, I'm feeling pretty shitty.

There was a knock on my door before it was opened.

"Hey, George. I made supper." Dream said softly. I turned around to see a burnt grilled cheese sandwich on a used paper plate.

"Uh, thanks." I grabbed the plate and bit into the sandwich. Too crispy. The bread was damp and red from the pepper juice residue. I think Dream had some earlier.

Thinking about all this food stuff only made me more sad. Bad was an amazing cook (for my standards at least) and Sapnap was a dishwashing GOD. When I say he was good, I mean he wouldn't stop until every single spec of food was gone.

After I had finished my sandwich, I slipped my sunglasses on and walked into the living room. Dream was sitting in the chair and was on the phone.

"Who're you talkin' to?" I asked quietly.

"Police." Dream whispered back.

* * *

"Ok, ok, my turn." Sapnap giggled. "Two polar bears were sitting in a bathtub. The first one says, 'Pass the soap.'. The second one says, 'No soap, radio.'"

Sapnap and I burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Oh, t-tell me if you've heard this one." I chortled. "What did the farmer say when he lost his tractor?"

"I don't know, Bad, what?"

"Jalapeno business." Again, we started howling uncontrollably.

"Th-That wasn't even funny!" Sapnap yelled through his laughs.

"I know!"

* * *

"Do we have eggs at home?"

"Hm, probably not."  
  
"Do we need spinach?"

"Uh, no, we're good."

After about 20 minutes, Bad and I were finished with the groceries.

"Ugh, why didn't we bring the car?" I groaned.

"Well, home isn't too far, and it's better for the environment," Bad answered, carrying as much as he could. I was too.

We were walking past someone's house when we heard rustling in the bushes. Then we were smacked unconscious by a shovel.

* * *

"So, you want us to come to the station, or..." I started.

"Yes." The cop answered.

"Alright. We'll be there in 5."

* * *

The drive to the station was long and uncomfortable. I had turned on my phone and opened up Twitter halfway through, but turned it off within the minute. How would I be able to focus on Twitter when my friends are in danger? We arrived at the station in about 4 minutes, but it felt like an hour.

"Are you George and Clay?" The woman behind the counter asked. We nodded. "Down the hall, 5th room on the right."

The walls were beige with a swirly brown design flowing down the hall. Obviously it didn't take very long to get to the 5th room. I paused a little bit before pushing the door open.

"We still haven't located your friends."

* * *

Bad was asleep. Curled up in the corner. It gave me a little bit of time for myself. The guy had come in earlier. Yeah, he gave us food and water, but he beat us senseless.

I have bruises and cuts all over, as well as a pretty large gash on my arm and probably a broken ankle. Bad has cuts and bruises too, but he has a broken wrist and leg, I'm positive.

I felt warm tears fall out of my eyes. I'd been holding them in all day so Bad wouldn't have another reason to feel awful. Small sobs escaped my mouth, but I quickly muffled them with my sleeve.

I felt my breathing quicken as chills crawled up my spine.

_Oh my god, we're going to die here. We're never going to see Dream or George ever again._

Loud sobs spilled out of my mouth, ones I wasn't able to silence. Bad stirred in his sleep. I tried my hardest to stay quiet, but it ultimately failed.

"Sapnap?" Bad asked in his ' _I just woke up_ ' voice I very rarely hear. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I sniffed. "G-Go back to sl-sleep."

"Sappy, you're not ok. You're crying." Bad only ever calls me Sappy when I'm upset.

"I-I just, you kn-know?" I sputtered.

"Mhm," Bad answered calmly, pulling me into a hug. After a couple of minutes, he started crying too. So, we just held onto each other, a crying mess on the ground.

* * *

"What do you mean you still haven't?" George shouted. It's been almost 5 days and Bad and Sapnap are still missing.

"We'll be sending out another search party tomorrow."

"What makes you think it'll work this time?" I grabbed his arm.

"George, calm down."

I heard him take a deep breath. I smiled a bit. He doesn't usually listen to me with stuff like that.

"Alright, let's go," George mumbled. We walked through the door, down the hall with the pretty design, and went through the front door.

The car was hot after baking in the sun for so long. I swiftly turned up the AC and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Dream, we're out of Cinnamon Toast Crunch," I yelled, shutting the pantry in frustration. "And I was _really_ looking forward to that."

"That's what you always eat for breakfast, Sapnap. Try some toast or something." Dream suggested.

"But carbonated melon milk doesn't taste _nearly_ as good with toast," I whined.

"I'll ask George to go to the store later." I sighed dramatically and flopped onto the couch, draping my legs over Dream's. "You _know_ how much I hate that."

I laughed and lifted my legs. While I was doing that, though, my foot hit the bottom of the mug Dream was holding, sending hot brown liquid everywhere.

"Dude! My coffee!" He wheezed

* * *

Bad was crying. Not tears of pain, not tears of sadness, not even hopelessness.

Tears of _agony_.

He was hurting physically and mentally, you could tell pretty easily.

I was trying my hardest to make him calm down, but nothing seemed to do it. He just kept sobbing and wailing.

"Bad, please listen to me," I started. He opened his eyes a bit but was still weeping. "I don't care how long it takes, but we're gonna get out of here."

He started crying harder.

"Well, shit." I thought a bit before talking again. "I'm sure Dream and George are super worried right now. I bet the police are looking _right_ now."

Bad just shook his head. Just then, there was a loud banging on a door nearby. Bad flinched, going completely quiet.

"Police!" I smiled wider than ever before.

 _Hope_...

"Help! Help!" I yelled. Bad did too, but his voice was pretty shot.

* * *

"We'll be right over!" I yelled into the phone. They were alive! "George! Let's go!"

"What?"

"Hospital! We need to go right now! Bad and Sapnap are safe!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about filing a missing person report and stuff like that, so if I got anything wrong, please tell me ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there was so much dialogue. It's my favorite thing to write if you couldn't tell.


End file.
